Prologue: Candlekeep
Candlekeep is a many-towered fortress library that stands on a crag, looking down upon the Sea of Swords. The library is filled with books and scrolls of knowledge, and it was the home of the great seer Alaundo, who among other visions, foresaw the doom of the gods. To gain entry to the halls of wisdom, a visitor must gift the library collection with a new tome of immense value. The path to Candlekeep is called the Way of the Lion. The monks of Candlekeep call themselves the Avowed, and are ruled by the Keeper of the Tomes, Ulraunt, and his assistant, First Reader Tethtoril. Candlekeep has been your home for your whole life, and you know it well, from Winthrop’s Inn, to the Barracks and Storehouse, to the Temple of Oghma, to the great Keep itself, which you have never been allowed to enter. The sage Gorion, your occasional guardian and father-figure, also makes his home there. GM Only Begin in Candlekeep. When players are finished exploring, they may go to meet Gorion and inform him that they’re prepared for a journey. He will lead them out of Candlekeep and onto the Lion’s Way. Encounters Rats in the Storehouse. Carbos the assassin in the Bunkhouse. Shank the assassin in the Priest's Quarters. Main Quest Imoen wishes to come with you. You encounter her in the garden just before meeting Gorion: "Hey, I'm surprised stuffy ol' Gorion let you away from your studies. I snuck off too. Old Puffguts was looking for me, but I've got all day to do his chores. You have time for a story today?" She asks to come along: "A journey, eh? I never get to travel. Wish I could go with ya. Yep, I really wish I could. Yessir. Really do." If you allow her to come with you: "Oh don't be silly, Gorion would never even let you finish the sentence. Especially after what that letter of his said...er...did I say that? No, of course I didn't. Never saw no letter. I'll just get back to work now. You had better go. Gorion is waiting." Gorion has told you to prepare for a journey: "Ah, my child, I'm glad I have found you! This is very unnerving, I know, but you must trust me. It is very important that you pack your possessions so that we may leave Candlekeep immediately. Hurry, for there is no time to tarry! The keep is well protected, but not invulnerable." We should be safe here: "Candlekeep is indeed a formidable obstacle for ne'er-do-wells, but it is not insurmountable. No matter how thick the mesh, at least one mosquito always finds its way through. No my child, we must leave as soon as possible, for our safety, and for that of our friends here." Where are we going?: "Alas, I cannot tell, for I have not truly decided yet. All that is certain is that we will be far safer on the move. Perhaps the woods might offer some secluded security, or perhaps the city of Baldur's Gate amidst its teaming throngs of people. I do not know where we shall end up, but I have a few friends here and there. Hmm...I will think on this..." I'm ready: "Then we shall set off at once. Listen carefully. If we ever are to become separated, it is imperative you make your way to the Friendly Arm Inn. There you will meet Khalid and Jaheira. They have long been my friends and you can trust them." ''Begin Chapter One: The Way of the Lion Side Quests - Firebead Elvenhair in Candlekeep Inn. Phlydia north of Candlekeep Inn: "''Oh, hello! Hey, have you seen my copy of "The History of Halruaa" anywhere? You know how I can't stand the constant shuffling of arthritic feet up in the library... So I thought I'd get a bit of fresh air out by the cow shed and... Oh, I hate being so absent-minded! Please, if you find it, I really do need it back." ''(Journal updated) Fetch Phlydia's book from the hay in the cow shed (Search DC 10). ''"My book! Oh, you remind me of Gorion when you grin like that. Raiding you has been hard on him, I know, but he says it's a toil of love, a toil of destiny even! You must be a very special child indeed, to draw such praise from a man of his silent nature... Here, take this gem of mine. Maybe Winthrop will give you a little something for it." Reward: 50exp, Lynx Eye gem (15gp) Dreppin in the cow shed: "Nice day, ain't it? Too bad Nessa, here, ain't enjoyin' it, though, her bein' sick 'n' all. I need to get her one of them potions of antidote off Hull. He stayed up drinkin' last night and got hauled outa bed to man the gates early this morning so I bet he's got a few of them lyin' around." ''(Journal updated) See Hull, below. Antidote is in the same chest as his sword, in the Barracks. Dreppin, upon your return: "''Heh, yer a wonder, you are. Stick with me and we'll go far... Well, okay, stick with me and we'd prob'ly never leave the walls of Candlekeep, would we... Hmm, good thing you ain't wearin' none of that metal armor, though, as I hear that the bandits out there would just as soon kill you as look at you to get it off your back. I just hope this whole iron crisis business is wrapped up soon." Reward: 50exp, Journal updated. Hull stationed at the main Gate: "Hey kid, I woke late this morning and left my sword in the barracks before going on duty. If you want to get it for me, it's in the chest at the foot of my bed on the right side of the barracks. Quick now, before the Gatewarden catches me without it. You'll also find an antidote there. I think Dreppin needs one for old Nessa." ''(Journal updated) Fetch his sword from the Barracks. Upon your return: "''Thanks, kiddo. Gorion didn't bring you up half bad, did he... You're lucky to have grown up here in Candlekeep, to be honest. Sometimes I think that the world outside these gates has gone mad, what with all this fighting over iron shortages and all. Amn and Baldur's Gate will be at war before the season's out, mark my words... Anyhow, I'm on duty. Here's 20 gold for saving my skin from the Warden." Reward: 20gp, 50exp, Journal updated. Fuller in the Barracks: Purchase a quarrel of bolts for him. Reevor: Kill the rats infesting the Storehouse. Shops Winthrop in the Candlekeep Inn. The priest at the Temple of Oghma.